


You are my Future

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination teacher Tom, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seer Tom Riddle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Harry couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to go to his divination professor to get his palm read! His mom and dad would be so proud! He was finally doing something about his nonexistent love life.He’ll make Riddle see that they are meant to be together. After all, his professor won’t be able to brush off his feelings if his own readings tell him what Harry knew in his heart to be true.They belonged with each other.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 40
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

Harry couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to go to his divination professor to get his palm read! His mom and dad would be so proud! He was finally doing something about his nonexistent love life.

He’ll make Riddle see that they are meant to be together. After all, his professor won’t be able to brush off his feelings if his own readings tell him what Harry knew in his heart to be true.

They belonged with each other.

Tom Riddle was the NEWT divination professor of Hogwarts. He was well known in the wizarding world because he had very strong seer abilities even though he had no ancestors who had the sight. Some people had argued that his non magic father must have been a descendant of a squib from a seer line, they just didn’t want to believe that Tom was blessed by magic to that degree.

The rumours had been thwarted by Tom himself many times. He’d said very clearly that his paternal family had absolutely no magical blood. 

What was even more remarkable was the fact that Tom Riddle was only twenty three years old! He’d gotten the job at twenty years of age and as such was the youngest person to be given the job at Hogwarts School.

It was hard to say what made Tom more famous, the fact that he was Salazar Slytherin’s heir, could speak the reverent tongue of serpents, or that he had such strong divination ability.

There was another thing Tom Riddle was known (infamous) for, he took his job very seriously. He did not tolerate any kind of mischief in his classroom and was very strict about his NEWT students. He and Sybill Trelawney shared the classes, Tom taught the NEWT students while Trelawney taught the OWL ones.

Both took the introductory first year classes which explained the basics behind their subject.

Tom loved his subject of expertise. He didn’t tolerate any kind of prejudice or hate towards Divination. Or for that matter towards his colleague, his former professor, Sybill Trelawney.

Tom knew Trelawney had a hard time teaching some times and did his best to help her as much as he could. She did have the sight but it wasn’t as good as his. Sybill had not inherited the talent of her grandmother, the famous seer, Cassandra Trelawney.

What Tom Riddle absolutely detested was students sneering and insulting his subject or his colleague. Tom was of the mind if people didn’t like divination, they really had no reason to even pick it up. Nobody was forcing them to take the classes. Only blessed people could understand the delicate art of divination. It wasn’t something for plebeians.

Now that’s where Harry’s real problem lay.

Harry couldn’t just go to Riddle’s office and ask him to read his fortune like others did. Riddle and Trelawney did that sometimes when they were in good mood. (Neville, Susan, Lavender, Theodore Nott, Roger Davies had their palms read by them. And, all of them had been very pleased by what they’ve been told. )

Harry knew he needed to do more, he has to be honest which wasn't a problem for Harry. He was always honest. He really has to convince Riddle that he was telling the truth and he didn't have any ulterior motive. He and his friends genuinely wanted their palms read and to know more about their future lives. That was the only way Riddle would believe him.

Harry really didn’t think his good grades in divination would be enough to convince Tom that he wasn’t playing some sort of prank on him. Riddle and Trelawney would think the whole thing was some sort of a joke invented by him, Ron, Luna and the student Riddle and Trelawney detested the most, Hermione.

Harry really hoped his friend’s past misdeed/blunder/bad attitude wouldn’t put him in a bad light. He had literally drilled into Hermione what she needed to say with Ron to Trelawney. Luna, like him was liked by both Riddle and Trelawney, he needn’t worry about her at all. Ron was a good student too, so neither Riddle nor Trelawney had any issues with him.

It was Hermione who was the problem.

They may be seventeen years old now, but Harry doubted Sybill and Tom had ever forgiven Hermione for her thoughtless and insulting words she’d uttered when they were in their fourth year. 

Hermione was his friend and Harry adored her as much as he adored Ron and Luna. But he wasn’t blind to her faults.

Hermione really didn’t have to be that rude and condescending towards a subject in which one couldn’t excel by learning the text. She couldn’t understand divination and had lashed out, saying quite proudly how dumb and stupid the subject was.

And, she had called Sybill a liar.

Needless to say, Trelawney and Tom also didn’t think highly of her.

Hermione had blatantly insulted Trelawney. She paid the price for her obnoxious attitude.

(Harry sometimes thought Hermione had chosen Trelawney because she was an easy target. No one in their right mind would even think of insulting Riddle, not if they wished to be humiliated beyond measure )

Professor Riddle had given Hermione six months of detention for kicking a crystal ball and walking out of the classroom.

Harry had felt bad when he’d seen the tears in Trelawney’s eyes after Hermione had stormed out of the room. Was it any wonder Riddle had gotten so mad?

Everyone knew Tom and Sybill had asked Dumbledore to suspend Hermione for six months but the old headmaster had thought that was too much. (What had been surprising to Harry was that his uncle Severus had sided with Sybill and Tom, saying Hermione could do with some mellowing down. The know it all attitude wasn’t great. It will not take her far in life.)

Hermione had felt very betrayed when she’d learned that Harry had been busy examining their professor’s jaw while she’d been getting a tongue lashing from said professor. Ron had tactfully kept his head down the whole time.

_“You still like him?” Hermione asked incredulously, “he insulted me in front of the whole staff, Harry! I have detentions with professor Snape and Trelawney for next six months, even on weekends! And, you are still waxing poetic about his features. Why aren’t you feeling bad for me?!”_

_Harry grinned sheepishly, “Well, you were in the wrong Hermione. It’s not good manners to kick crystal balls and insult teachers. That was very mean of you.”_

_Hermione let out a snort. “Trelawney is stupid.” She muttered under her breath. “So, is Riddle.”_

_Harry shrugged, “maybe. She does predict right things now and again.” He smiled smugly, “and everyone can’t be perfect like my love.”_

_Harry completely ignored what Hermione had called Riddle. That was just his friend being petty._

_Riddle was not stupid! Never has been and never will be. He was the most brilliant student Hogwarts ever saw. His future boyfriend held the record for getting most NEWTs and OWLs ever. Tom really was great. Damn, he had good taste!_

_Ron couldn’t control himself anymore. He threw his head back and started laughing, completely ignoring Hermione who was standing beside him with her mouth open in shock at Harry’s words._

_Luna just shook her head. Maybe this was for the best. She liked Hermione but she hadn’t forgotten what Hermione had said to her in the beginning of their acquaintance, that she was loony._

_Professor Riddle was right, Hermione needed to learn actions had consequences, her harsh words can really hurt people. They’d hurt her.  
_

_They’d got better with time after Hermione had apologized. Hermione was her friend and Luna can say without any hesitation that she liked her. It’s just, sometimes she got sad when she recalled their first meeting._

_Maybe these detentions with Harry’s uncle and Trelawney will teach Hermione some humility.  
_

Harry knew his feelings for professor Riddle weren’t going to go anywhere even if the man did hold his hand to read his future. He just has to convince Tom after the reading session that the man in Harry’s life was him.

Harry was pretty sure Riddle was single, he wasn’t interested in anyone. The man was notorious for always ending up alone for formal balls and parties. He just didn’t like anyone. Something which made Harry very very pleased.

Now, Harry had planned everything, he and his friends would go inside and ask the two to read their palms. He would go to Riddle, Hermione and Ron to Trelawney. Luna had decided that she would ask both Riddle and Trelawney to look at hers. 

His friends had agreed to go along with his embarrassing request because they were his friends, they cared for him.

Hermione and Ron were already dating, had been since they were fourteen. The two had decided to ask Trelawney about their future together.

Luna like Harry would ask when she will meet her love, even though she really couldn't care less about love. Harry had a strong suspicion she’d already met him. Cedric looked at her like she’d hung the moon and stars. Luna was completely oblivious though.

“Mate, where is your Gryffindor courage?” Ron finally spoke when Harry continued to stand in front of the door.

Harry snapped out of his musings as he heard Ron’s voice. He turned to look at his friends and his rigid shoulders slackened in relief when he saw the encouraging smiles on their face.

“Go on lover boy,” Hermione motioned for him to move, “it’s time you put us all out of our misery and date Riddle.”

Luna nodded from other side of Ron. “You’ll succeed Harry,” she grinned and Harry felt calm wash over him. It was ridiculous how just a simple smile from his pseudo sister could make him so relaxed. “We both know you and Riddle belong with each other.”

Harry smiled as he heard that. He really was lucky to have such good friends. He gave them a firm nod before turning back and opening the door.

* * *

Tom raised an eyebrow as Harry finished explaining why he, Luna, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were there.

Now, if it was any other seventh year student, Tom would be more than happy to read their palms and tell them about their future. In two months, the seventh years would graduate and if some of them wanted to know what they’ll do in life, or how their married life would be, he didn’t see any problem in indulging them.

But these four?

Nope, there was something else going on.

It was just too bad he couldn’t use legilimency on students. He would know for sure what was going on in their minds then.

Well, no matter. If the four were playing some sort of game, they better be prepared for the consequences too. If this was some last ditch effort to get back at him and Sybill for punishing their know it all friend, Tom would know sooner or later.

Tom didn’t understand though why he felt a pang of sadness when he thought of Harry doing something so cruel to him. He didn’t think Harry was the kind of person to hurt someone like that. For that matter neither was Luna.

Ron usually kept to himself and was a very chill person from what he knew of him. But he was also Granger’s boyfriend. Maybe he didn’t like that his girlfriend had been punished for her transgression and that’s why he was going along with the prank. He didn’t have an opinion on Granger.

“Alright.” Tom said slowly, he cocked his head to a side when he saw the blinding grin appear on Harry’s face as soon as he heard his reply.

Okay.

That emotion couldn’t be faked.

Maybe he was being too hasty in judging them. Maybe the four really did want to know more about their futures. This wasn’t some elaborate prank after all.

Well, if that was truly the case, he will give his best too.

Tom glanced at his colleague who gave him a small smile before turning to Ron and Hermione and gesturing them to take the seats.

Ron and Hermione both greeted Trelawney before taking their seats.

Tom turned back to Harry and pointed to the empty seat in front of him. “Well, Harry. Please sit.”

Luna went and made herself at home on one of the couches in the room. This will take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to write a story about seer Harry but then I thought wouldn't it be interesting to make Tom one? I mean he literally went after Harry just because he heard half of a prophecy, of course he believes in divination! He was fascinated with every branch of magic. 
> 
> That's how this story was born.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Tom rose an eyebrow when Harry shivered as soon as he touched his hand. When he lifted his head to meet Harry’s gaze, an unknown feeling rose in his chest as he saw the light blush on Harry’s cheek.

Tom swallowed and turned back to the palm in his hand. Why did he feel so warm all of a sudden? He was sure the cooling charms were working just fine.

This was surprising.

Tom quickly put away all thoughts away from his mind though, he had a job to do and he needed to concentrate on it.

Tom carefully studied the hand in his, turning it this way and that a few times. He nodded to himself as he came across something, that made sense from what he knew of Harry.

When Tom was done and raised his head to meet Harry’s gaze, he was surprised to see the emotions swirling in those emerald green orbs.

“So, Harry, what would you like to know first?”

Harry bit his bottom lip lightly making Tom’s breath hitch slightly.

“What will I do in future? As in my profession, what’s it going to be?”

Tom tried to block out the thoughts which were whispering to him that Harry looked very very beautiful just now, and the way he had bit his lip was nothing short of sensual. Even though Tom was sure Harry didn’t mean anything by it, it must be a nervous habit.

Tom didn’t even know why he was feeling like this when he had never entertained such thoughts. He actually found such things annoying.

Just because he was ethereally beautiful didn’t mean he liked people ogling at him at every turn. He didn’t owe anyone anything. He was handsome for himself. No one had any right on him.

Tom tried very hard not to think about the fact that he didn’t mind in the slightest if Harry was the one appreciating his looks. It made him very pleased in fact.

Tom firmly put a stop to his thoughts then. Enough was enough. This wasn’t him. He didn’t think things like this.

Harry had asked him a question and he was going to answer him.

“I can see you becoming a healer.” Tom smiled softly as he continued. “You are going to be very successful.”

Harry grinned as he heard that. “That’s good to hear. I’ve always admired healers and doctors.” He leaned forward and Tom had to physically restrain himself from doing same. “What about my love life? When will I get married?”

Tom tried to smile but found he couldn’t. The thought of Harry married to some unknown male left him feeling cold. “Around your mid-twenties.”

Harry nodded. “And how is he gonna look like?”

Tom answered curtly. “Tall, dark haired. Quite good looking.”

Harry at that moment wanted to scream, it’s you dumbass!

Unfortunately, Harry knew he couldn’t do that, no matter how much he wanted to. Tom had to realise himself he was describing his own glorious self. Honestly, hadn’t the man ever seen himself in mirror?

He could be happy about other things though.

Tom’s cold tone literally made him want to jump up and down in joy! Tom clearly did not like the fact Harry would have someone in his life. Neville, Susan and Theo had told him how amused Tom had looked when he’d told them about their respective partners. Tom didn’t seem amused in the slightest right now. He looked downright upset.

“That’s good to hear.” Harry said jovially, “when will I meet him?”

That had Tom stumped. According to his readings, Harry already knew his supposed love of life. Harry was one of the people who could only love once. The good looking, tall, dark haired man was the only one for him.

“You’ve already met him.” Tom replied softly, “at least that’s what I can see. Maybe I am wrong.”

Harry nodded slowly, “I see. Last question, will I be happy with him?”

Tom’s eyes widened slightly as he heard that. He didn’t know why his chest hurt all of a sudden. “Yes.” He quietly answered.

Why was this happening? Why was he feeling like this? He’d always thought Harry was a sweet kid. They’d first met at Hogwarts express when Harry been a first year and he in his seventh.

Harry had been eating chocolate cauldrons with Cedric Diggory and Ethel Greengrass, giggling as the two tickled him in between his bites.

When the three had noticed him, the head boy watching them with a fond look on his face, Harry had blushed adorably and had hidden his face in Ethel’s robes.

During that year whenever he’d run into Harry in corridors, he’d always thought Harry was an adorable boy. Harry always greeted him with bright smiles and waved at him whenever their paths crossed.

When Tom returned to school as a professor, he didn’t think much about Harry. He was very proud when Harry performed well in his class and DADA. Quirrell never stopped praising Harry when they were in staff room. Severus had nothing but good things to say about Harry as well.

Tom felt happy knowing Harry did very well in subjects which were his favourite too, Divination, DADA and Potions.

Tom was also aware of Harry’s playful nature, he was the son, godson, and nephew of the infamous marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d thought Harry was planning to play a prank on him.

But Tom had never felt what he was feeling now.

He was just content seeing Harry happy, full of bright smiles and playful grins.

“Alright, professor.”

Harry’s cheerful voice brought Tom out of his dark thoughts. He hesitantly met Harry’s gaze and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the blinding grin on the seventeen year old’s face.

“Thank you for accepting our request.”

Tom didn’t think he was capable of speaking so he just nodded.

Harry, Ron and Hermione then made their way to the couches as Luna rose from her place and went to Trelawney to get her palm read.

Both Riddle and Trelawney smiled softly at the sixth year Ravenclaw as she took the seat vacated by Ron.

While Luna was having her palm read by Trelawney, Harry tried to gauge what had happened to Ron and Hermione. The two couldn’t stop blushing even now. And they were avoiding looking at each other.

Huh. That was odd.

He wondered what Trelawney had said to them. They looked quite happy but very embarrassed.

After Trelawney was done, Riddle took her place and read Luna’s palm.

From what Harry could see, both Trelawney and Riddle seemed amused by whatever they were seeing. Luna appeared to be quite shocked, which was a first.

Harry knew there were very few things which could surprise his sister.

Well, if Harry’s intuition was right, then Trelawney and Riddle were seeing the exact same thing most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws knew. Cedric, professor Sprout's assistant liked Luna a lot.

It wasn’t that surprising even the professors knew about Cedric’s one sided feelings. Luna thought Cedric only talked to her because he felt sorry for her.

Nothing could be far from the truth than that.

Maybe Cedric was the one for Luna. That's why she was so shocked.

After Luna was done, Harry and his friends thanked the two professors for indulging them. Harry paid extra attention to every flicker of emotion passing through Tom’s eyes.

Harry felt horrible for a moment when Tom’s blue-grey eyes seemed dead for a fraction of a second when he bid good bye to him.

Had he hurt Tom unwittingly by asking about his future? But how was he supposed to know Riddle liked him back?!

It was clear from Riddle’s actions that he did at least appreciate him.

Maybe Harry asking about his love life had actually made Tom realise he liked him too.

Harry was still thinking about Tom when they reached the Room of Requirement and it was only when Luna smacked him on the head did he snap out of his musings.

Harry scowled as he turned to his sister. “What?”

Luna pointed to Ron and Hermione who still weren’t talking much, Harry had vaguely heard Hermione thanking Trelawney and she had actually seemed sincere. 

What had happened?

Harry sighed. Alright. It’s no big deal. He can think about Riddle later. First, he has to know what is making his friends react like that. Then, he’ll ask Luna about her conversation with Riddle and Trelawney.

“Hermione. Ron.” The two immediately snapped out of their musings and looked up at him. Harry smiled softly. “What’s the matter, guys? What did Trelawney say to you?”

Hermione turned beet red and buried her face in Ron’s shoulders.

Ron chuckled as he wound an arm around his girlfriend’s waist and pulled her closer.

“Uh—well—you see—” Ron scratched his cheek, “well…”

Harry stared dumbly at his friends after Ron finished telling them what had happened.

So, it would seem Trelawney had pretty much told them what the two hoped would happen in their futures. Hermione would become a successful wizarding lawyer, Ron would become an auror, a very good one at that.

What had made Ron and Hermione blush was that they would be having children quite early, in their early twenties.

They would have a girl first, then a boy. Then the two would have twin girls. In all, they would have a good life together.

That’s what had embarrassed both of his friends so much.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had ever thought they would have four kids.

“Oh, wow, four. That’s a lot.” Harry murmured without thinking, making Luna sigh beside him. Honestly, Harry was not helping the situation.

Hermione let out a strangled sound and buried her face back in Ron’s chest. Ron chuckled as he lightly patted his girlfriend on the back.

Well, he certainly will not be having as many kids as his parents. He didn’t have the patience of his father and mother.

For that matter neither did Hermione, she will literally go mad!

The conversation then turned to Luna who told them what their professors had said to her.

“They think I will work as a teacher here.” Luna smiled brightly, “the two even offered me internship in divination and a job straight away if I wished.”

Harry grinned. “That’s great, Luna.” Then he frowned, “but didn’t you wanted to intern under Hagrid, for COMC?”

Luna nodded, “I still do. I am kind of hoping Hagrid will allow me to take lessons from him too. I like divination but I love taking care of creatures more.” She grinned sheepishly, “I am still undecided, you know.”

“You have plenty of time to think, Luna,” Ron said from the opposite couch, “you needn’t decide now.”

Hermione nodded, “absolutely. No need to strain yourself.”

Luna nodded at them both before turning to Harry who’d tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

“And, what did they say about your love life?” Harry asked, a playful grin on his face.

Luna blushed and averted her gaze. “Nothing.”

“Oh, they did say something alright,” Harry said as he ruffled her hair. He caught Ron and Hermione’s twin smirks and laughed. “Aw, man!” Harry leaned back on the couch, his posture completely relaxed, “how am I gonna threaten Cedric? He literally is the sweetest guy around. Of course, he will always cherish you, Luna.”

Luna groaned and buried her face in her hands. Was she really the only one who couldn’t see that the older boy liked her?

Cedric had punished some of her bullies when he’d been head boy and prefect. At the time he’d done that, she was sure Cedric didn’t have any romantic thoughts about her. He was just looking out for her.

But when he came to intern under Sprout in her fifth year, he would sometimes avert his gaze while talking to her.

Whenever they crossed paths he would always ask how she was doing, how had her day been, was she being harassed again?

There was something very gentle in the way he treated her.

She had dismissed the signs because Cedric was gentle with almost everyone.

Maybe she was wrong.

“Well, you don’t need to get together with Cedric just because we are telling you he likes you.”

Luna lifted her head to meet Ron’s gaze. Both he and Hermione were smiling softly at her. “You just have to figure out your own heart. If it’s inevitable,” he smirked, “it will happen.”

Luna nodded and laughed when Harry pulled her in for a hug and dropped a kiss on her head.

She was glad they were her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Tom blinked as he read the note again. It had been delivered to him by a beautiful snowy owl who had nuzzled his cheek affectionately before taking off.

He knew who the owl belonged to. He had seen her enough times when she had delivered chocolates and snacks to Harry.

Why did Harry want to meet him?

Harry and other seventh years had graduated two months ago. He had felt quite sad when Harry had waved at him before going to the train. He didn’t know why he had felt like crying when he had seen Harry leaving him.

He’d wanted to stop Harry from leaving him. Didn’t Harry understand that he and Harry—

Tom shut his eyes tightly. No. no, he won’t think about that.

Tom leaned back against his chair and sighed. What was happening? He wearily glanced at the note in his hand, idly noticing Harry’s handwriting had gotten much more beautiful as time passed by.

Well, there really was nothing for it. He’ll go to the restaurant Harry had called him to tomorrow.

Tom didn’t think he had in him to deny Harry anything.

That had been a shocking revelation for him. Tom didn’t think he could feel like this for anyone. He cared for his father and mother but that was because they were his family. He cared for his colleagues, Sybill, Pomona, Severus, Flitwick, and Minerva. But that was different. They were his friends.

But the feelings that Harry’s smiles, his very presence had evoked in him that day, he’d never felt like that for anyone. 

The thought of not showing up, ignoring Harry’s letter left him with a hollow feeling in his stomach.

He couldn’t even imagine the look on Harry’s face if he didn’t show up.

There was no choice.

* * *

“What?” Tom whispered hoarsely. What was Harry saying?

“I like you. I want to date you. Go out with me.” Harry repeated, his eyes shining with resolve.

“Harry—I—”

“It’s you, you are the one I like.”

Tom didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think he could have said anything even if he did remember how to speak.

“Harry—”

Harry smiled softly as he saw the confusion, shock and dare he say hope in Tom’s beautiful eyes. “Why do you think I came to you that day? I just wanted to give you the proof that we really did belong with each other.”

Tom finally got a hold of his senses and decided to speak then. “But how could you know?”

Harry tilted his head to a side. “Know what?”

Tom averted his gaze as he felt heat crawling up his neck. “What your divination would say.”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t.”

Tom whipped his head to look at Harry as he heard that. “What?”

Harry smiled ruefully, “divination can be right or wrong, we both know that. Future is very hard to predict. it’s based on what we feel, our decisions.” He met Tom’ gaze and his eyes softened. “But there is one thing that no one can change, my feelings for you. You are the only one in my heart.” He chuckled. “Of course, you are my future. I can only feel for you.”

Tom’s heart skipped a beat as he heard that. Never in his life he’d felt so content, so elated than he was feeling at the moment. To hear Harry say that he, Tom Marvolo Riddle was his future, it filled him with feelings he didn’t think he could ever feel.

Tom knew there was nothing else to say, he didn’t want to say anything else. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

He cared for Harry, that wasn’t even a question. He knew his own heart, Harry was the only person who could make him feel so warm.

Harry was the only person he could ever fall in love with.

What do you know, them falling in love was inevitable after all.

Tom lifted his head and met Harry’s gaze, a fond grin coming on his face. “Well, how can I say anything other than yes after hearing such a heartfelt confession from you.”

Harry’s eyes lit up in joy at his reply and Tom knew for certain then that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. He wanted to make Harry smile like this, he wanted to be the reason behind Harry’s happiness.

“Well, now that we are dating,” Tom smirked as he saw Harry blush at his words. “I suppose we should do something to commemorate this day.”

Harry looked confused by his words which only made Tom fonder of him.

“Come now, Harry,” Tom drawled as he leaned back and patted the empty space beside him on the couch. “You were so brave just now, darling.” His lips curved to the side in amusement as Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands, “come sit by my side.”

Harry rose from his place on shaky legs, thanking his insightfulness on choosing this restaurant for their meeting. He didn’t think he could have handled everyone looking at him in his flustered state. Thank Merlin for the privacy wards on every table.

Harry refused to look at Tom once he’d sat down, he just didn’t know what to do now. He hadn’t thought this far ahead!

“Harry.”

Pleasant shivers ran down Harry’s back as he heard Tom call him. This wasn’t the usual Tom, Tom’s voice had always been velvety smooth, but right now, the way he said his name, Harry had never heard Tom talk like that before.

There was reverence, awe, affection in the way Tom had addressed him.

Reluctantly, Harry turned to face his—boyfriend. The thought made butterflies erupt in his stomach. God! This was really happening, Tom had agreed to date him. Tom was his boyfriend!

Tom felt his breath hitch as Harry lifted his head to meet his gaze, a light blush coming on his cheeks, turning his ivory skin rosy red. Merlin, Harry was beautiful! He couldn’t believe this beautiful boy was his.

And wasn’t that the truth.

Harry was his, only his.

“Why are you feeling so shy now, love?” Tom whispered softly, resisting the urge to touch Harry’s cheek. Would he able to feel the heat from Harry’s blush if he touched him now?

The thought made something pleasantly curl in his nether regions.

Harry bit his bottom lip, wondering how to answer that question. When he met Tom’s gaze, his mouth opened in soft o as he saw the desire in Tom’s eyes.

“Harry, are you doing this on purpose?” Tom asked, a teasing tone in his voice, “biting your mouth so my attention would be drawn to it?”

Harry snapped out of his lust filled mind as he heard that. That was mean. “Of course not! It’s just a nervous habit.”

Tom chuckled as he moved closer to Harry, “now, there’s my lovely boyfriend.” He raised an eyebrow at Harry who had again turned pretty red at his words.

Tom wondered how Harry would react if he really did kiss him right now. Making Harry blush might become his favourite thing in world.

Harry yelped when Tom tugged him forward and laid a light kiss on his right cheek. He lingered for a moment before leaning back and straightening.

“Happy eighteenth birthday, Harry.” Tom caressed the place where he’d kissed his love and his eyes softened. “Consider this a late birthday present from me.”

Harry hesitantly touched his cheek, unable to believe that had just happened.

Not only Tom had remembered his birthday, but he’d actually given him the most thoughtful gift ever, one Harry will always cherish and remember.

Before Harry could think what he was doing, he had already pulled Tom to him and wound his arms around his neck. God, he loved Tom so much!

Tom grinned to himself as he returned Harry’s hug. Harry really was a delightful person.

When Harry finally felt he had enough, he leaned back from the embrace and met his boyfriend’s amused gaze. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Tom cocked his head to a side, “what do you mean?” he asked, his lips curving to a side in amusement.

Harry pursed his lips to hide his grin and wondered again how he got so lucky to have Tom as his life partner.

* * *

When Harry told his friends Tom and he were now dating, the three hugged him so hard that Harry was sure one of his bones might break.

Harry’s family’s reaction to the news of him dating Tom though was something else entirely. Harry knew they’d be happy, they loved him and only wanted the best for him. But he didn’t think they would be this elated.

“Finally! Thank Merlin!” James exclaimed as he hugged his son before laying a kiss on his forehead. “I am so happy for you, Harry,” he muttered softly.

Harry smiled at his father, glad to have such loving parents.

A laugh escaped him as he was hugged from his mother from behind.

“My baby has finally grown!” Lily cooed and showered Harry’s face with kisses. “I am so happy for you, my sweet Harry!”

“Mom!” Harry laughed as his mother ruffled his hair.

“You are going to have the best wedding ever,” Lily promised, her eyes shining with resolve, “people are going to talk about your and Tom’s wedding for decades.”

Harry’s eyes softened as he heard that. “Thanks, mom.”

Lily smiled softly and caressed her son’s cheek. “Anything for you, my lovely son. I will always pray for your and Tom’s happiness. I just want you and Tom to be happy with each other. Nothing more.”

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes as he heard his mother but by sheer force of will didn’t let them fall. He just nodded and turned to others.

“Harry, my lovely godson,” Sirius leaned down and laid a kiss on Harry’s temple, making Harry laugh. He loved that his family was so affectionate with him. “Of course you got Riddle to date you.” He smirked, “after all, you are my godson. No way would Riddle ever reject you.”

Rodolphus rolled his eyes as he heard his husband, “sure, love. That is the reason he is dating Harry.”

Harry giggled as he saw his father and Severus snort at that. Remus and his mother had covered their mouths to hide their grins. Rabastan and Lucretia were watching the whole scene with a fond look on their face.

Regulus looked equal parts fond and resigned. Sirius will always be Sirius.

Sirius mock glared at his husband, “shut up. No one asked for your opinion.”

Rodolphus just smirked before stepping forward and ruffling Harry’s hair. “Congratulations, Harry. I wish you and Tom the best.”

Harry smiled brightly as he thanked Rodolphus, “thanks.”

Harry then turned to Remus and Rabastan who were standing beside Sirius.

Remus gave Harry a soft smile before moving forward and embracing him. “I wish you the best in life, Harry. May you and Tom be happy forever.”

Harry tightened his hold on Remus’ waist, touched by the fact he had so many people who cared for him. “Thanks, Remus.”

“You know, Harry, you made our work quite difficult.”

Harry blinked in confusion as he heard Rabastan, the younger Lestrange brother looked way too amused for some reason. “Huh?”

Rabastan grinned, his eyes shining in mischief. “You had to choose a person who none of us can ever threaten. He is Tom Riddle, heir of Salazar Slytherin himself. He is practically royalty. Not to mention his magic,” he chuckled. “It’s not only his seer abilities which make him so famous.”

Lucretia let out a snort as she heard that. “Oh come on, Rabastan,” she quirked an eyebrow at her distant cousin. “That young man adores, Harry.” Her eyes softened as she beckoned Harry to her and embraced him. “There is no need to threaten, is there dear?”

Harry shook his head, “none at all.”

Severus smiled as he saw his wife and Harry embracing. This was a nice sight.

“I have to agree with my wife,” Severus said as he beckoned Harry to him and ruffled his hair. “Though I can always talk to him at school if you ever think he is ignoring you.”

Harry laughed as he heard that, “no. not at all. That won’t be necessary.”

Severus nodded. “Good.”

Regulus simply embraced him, wishing him and Tom the best in life.

“I can’t wait to see public’s reaction when they learn you are dating Tom,” Regulus smirked as Harry groaned, knowing he was going to be hounded by press now. God! How he loathed them.

Good thing he was going to become a healer, St Mungos didn’t allow journalists to enter their premises, they found them very annoying.

When Harry told Tom about his family’s reaction next day, he was surprised to see Tom only raising an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Harry asked defensively.

“You think that was extreme?” Tom asked as he pulled Harry closer to him.

“Yes?” Harry murmured unsurely.

Tom let out a snort as he heard that. “Well, then hear this, my love.”

_Tom Riddle Sr thought he should be commended for not dropping the glass he was holding. He was not hearing this! His son did not just say that he was dating._

_His son actually loved someone?!_

_Tom Riddle Sr knew his son. He knew what Tom Jr was like. He didn’t like people, period. Hell, he was sure his son even detested touching others. He could only tolerate his and Merope’s touch._

_“What?” Tom Riddle Sr asked, sure he’d heard wrong._

_“I am dating, Harry.” Tom said casually, unaware of his mother and father looking at him with wide eyes. “I like him a lot.”_

_“You are in love with someone?” Merope asked slowly._

_Tom nodded as he bit into his toast._

_Next minute, the toast fell from Tom’s hands as he was rudely pulled up from his chair by his father. Before Tom could say anything, two sets of arms had engulfed him._

_Tom stilled as he felt his father and mother hugging him._

_“Mother. Father.”_

_Tom Sr let go off his son after a few minutes. He stepped back at the same time Merope let go. The two shared a glance before nodding to each other._

_“So, how soon do you want your wedding to be? I can assure you it’s going to be the best wedding ever.”_

_Tom whipped his head to look at his father, not understanding what his father meant. “What?”_

_Tom Riddle Sr smirked, “well, if you are dating this young man, you will definitely marry him.” He chuckled, “there is no way you would date someone just like that. We know you better than anyone.”_

_Merope nodded, “that’s true.” She smiled softly, “you have no idea how much this means to us, Tom. We can’t tell you how happy we are to know you like Harry.”_

_Tom stared incredulously at his parents for a minute. He knew they would be surprised when they learned that he was dating Harry, but he didn’t think they would actually start planning his and Harry’s wedding._

_Then again, he could see where they were coming from. His parents had an arranged marriage, his father did not love his mother and never will. He respected her and saw her as a friend but that was it. His mother on the other hand was obsessed with his father. With time, she realised that what she felt toward his father was not love._

_They had a cordial relationship now and were content in their lives._

_That was not a fate they ever wanted for him though._

_They wanted him to be happy. Even if he’d wanted to be alone for rest of his life, his parents would have supported him because that would be his choice. There was a difference between settling for someone and being happy and in love._

_Tom knew his parents loved him, this was just another proof of their affection for him. They may not have lived the lives they’d wanted to, but they would never wish such a sad fate on him._

_“So, when are you bringing Harry home? Never in my life have I wanted to meet someone so badly.”_

_Tom snapped out of his musings as he heard his father. He glanced at his parents and had the insane urge to look away when he saw the mischief in his father’s eyes and the excited look in his mother’s._

_“Yes, Tom. I want to know too when I am going to meet my son in law.” Merope asked excitedly. “I can’t wait to see the man my son loves.”_

_Tom buried his face in his hands. God! What had he gotten himself into? He just knew his father and mother are going to adore Harry, Harry was that good of a person. They are going to shower him with affection just like they did him._

_And why shouldn’t they? Harry had made their son happy, he had done something no one else can, he had touched his heart._

Harry blushed as Tom finished telling him what had happened at his home.

“Uh—”

Tom pursed his lips to hide his grin, “what were you saying about your family?”

Harry groaned, “Ah, just forget it! They are all embarrassing.”

Tom chuckled as he dropped a kiss on Harry’s head, “my point exactly, darling.”

Harry couldn’t help but think though that they were very lucky to have such loving parents. It was nice that both his and Tom’s parents cared so much about them.


End file.
